


Malicious Games

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is nothing better then a sick twisted game of master and puppet~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master x Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> basically... Porn~ yep....! Enjoy

Malicious Games

Part 1

Master x Puppet

 

He never realized how much he actually loved it. The sick game, his dark haired lover, played almost every night.  
He was caught in the strings of the puppeteer and couldn't find the way out, just like a fly and the spider. No escape.  
-Aoi-shii….- he groaned while his lover trusted his fingers into him, blushing madly and moaning louder, when he felt Aoi's hands cross his chest and nipples. –What is it?- he asked smirking widely and kissing his forehead, Uruha stretching and moaning. –Does it hurt?- Aoi asked again, clenching on the bond's that held Uruha tied up to the headboard of the bed. –nnh…Aoi it…doesn't… but- he groaned while Aoi only clenched harder, stopping his trusting and teasing the other, by slipping out of him. –ah, n-no Aoi...what…?- Uruha blushed feeling Aoi's fingers, moving away from him, leaving him empty –What is it? What do you want?- he grinned, caressing his cheeks and smirking back at the honey blond beneath him, that wriggled around, wanting Aoi close to him. –I want you…. trust back in baby… I need it- he blushed again feeling Aoi's intense gaze upon him –oh, do you now?- he smirked licking his lips in front of Uruha, making him arch his back, wanting those sinful lips on his own.  
-Wait here. – after that, Aoi rose up from the bed and left the room, leaving Uruha tied to the bed, still naked and panting –A-Aoi?- he froze when he noticed Aoi was long gone from the bedroom, not even answering when called. He threw his head back on the pillow and sighed while waiting for the other to come back and torture him even more. Oh, he was really horny now, just by thinking what sick game was Aoi up to now. He usually did this kind of things when Uruha was being punished, or rather when he was arrogant and egoistic, but now Uruha didn't do anything and that made him even more curious then ever now. His thought got cut off, when Aoi came back into the room, with a little box in his hands and a wide smirk across his face, claiming he was fully satisfied with his new archived idea.  
-what… what now Aoi?- another question, and no answer. Uruha swallowed his own saliva while staring back at the dark haired lover coming closer and shifting next to him on the bed. He only sat there, staring at the little box in his hand, totally ignoring the honey blond and his question –Aoi…what is it? Tell me- he whined again, but didn't receive any answer. –Aoiiii this is not fun anymore…- he lied, he loved this weird twisted game, but he wanted Aoi's attention to prove how much he loved it. –sorry baby…I was just thinking what I will do with this to you, right now- he said and looked back at the other, again smirking back at the honey blond –why do you only think about it? Why don't you just try it on…oh please Aoi… hurry..- he struggled and pulled on the bonds keeping him down, wanting to touch his lover, feel his skin on his own, harass and be harassed by him.  
The dark haired nodded slowly and opened the box, revealing the surprise from inside and grinning –do you like it? It's new, I bought it just yesterday so it fresh for the use- he took out a bright pink, multi-sensation-vibrator, long and slender, with small circles along the entire length, with the top slightly bigger and egg-shaped [don't kill me I didn't know how to describe it .n.d.a] –Aoi… this is…- his cheeks were burning from embarrassment while observing the vibrator in his lovers hand and chuckled in excitement. –want to play… Uruha?-  
He observed his lover nod and swallow again, not removing his gaze from the vibrator in the his hand's, and after several more, tortures seconds, Aoi finally rose up and bent over the honey blond releasing him from his bond's and putting the handcuff aside just for safe keeping. –you need a condom Uruha? Or are you moist enough?-  
The honey blond blushed and lowered his hand over his ass, touching it slightly, pushing one finger inside –nnh… I am moist enough Aoi, please hurry...- he spoke again, circling his finger inside of himself and moaning louder, making Aoi stare back at him whit lust filled eyes – you can be… such a little slut sometimes Uruha…- he kissed the others cheek and pulled away, when Uruha wanted to kiss back –turn around baby- he said raising up and observing the others movement. The hone blond only nodded and turned around positioning himself on his hands and knees pushing his head down and leaning on the pillow below. Aoi grinned and licked his lips, pushing the tip of the vibrator inside. Uruha arched his back and moaned feeling the plastic moving against his ass, pushing true the tight muscles and slipping inside, slowly. –oh…A-Aoi..- he trembled, pushing against his lover, wanting him to push the vibrator deeper in, but his lover had other plans. –do you like it?- he switched the vibrator on, making the honey blond whine. –oh…oh God... Aoi…-he blushed, grabbing the sheets and panting heavenly, while arching his back and pushing his ass straight up. –does it make you feel good?- he smiled pushing the vibrator further in and smirking while observing the reactions of the other.  
He began moving it, still not pushing the whole length inside, circling it around and speeding the vibrations whit every new moan. –ah…ah Aoi…p-push it in.. Aoi ah…-  
The dark hair smirked and pushed another circle inside of the other earning another moan from Uruha, who was getting impatient –remember who is in charge Uruha…- his smirk never faded away, not even when he speeded the vibrator to maximum, making Uruha cry –oh...w-wait… Aoi it's to….high… ah….fuck- he clenched his fists and grabbed the pillow, wanting to stretch his back, and raise up, but Aoi held him down, keeping his head on the pillow not allowing him any movement –stay down… don't move- he groaned pushing the vibrator fully inside, with all the circles inside of the tight entrance, making Uruha cry in pain –aaah…fuck, Aoi…- he screamed once more, realizing the vibrator was at maximum and slamming hard against his sweet spot –ooh…fuck, I can…f-feel it- he blushed deeper when he noticed Aoi's heavy body on his back, rubbing his hard member against his tights –do you like my new toy Uruha?- he moved the vibrator and after several second started pulling it out, circle by circle, looking at the small, pink, entrance releasing all of the circles the vibrator had. The honey blond panted in relief, feeling the buzzing of the vibrator finally leaving him, but after the last circle 'popped' out, Aoi harshly trusted it all back inside, making Uruha jump –OH...fuck, Aoi, n-no… stop it hurts…- he cried out, but the dark haired didn't even flinch at that, he only grinned and moved the vibrator in an out, making Uruha whine once more  
-oh…. You had enough? How come… I thought you really wanted it! Didn't you Uruha?- he smirked when he felt Uruha's back arch and his body started to move against the vibrator, unconsciously.  
-Aoi… I want… your…cock now.. please- he begged, shutting his eyes and clenching his fist again, digging his nails into the sheets, making his knuckles turn white. –oh… really?- Aoi licked his lips sinfully, looking at his lovers expression, so desperate, so needy  
-well, if you ask nicely- he smirked lowering the vibrations but still, not removing the sex toy from inside his lover –please…Aoi please, I am begging you-  
-hm…I didn't hear that Uruha- Aoi chuckled trusting again and hitting the right spot, making Uruha's vision blurry with every thrust. –Aoi…. Dam it… fuck me already…. Ah… it's becoming painful- Uruha screamed in frustration, wanting to release. –oh, now I hear you- he smiled and pulled the vibrator out, turning it off and smiled back at his lover –well now- he licked his lips before kissing the little pink hole, making Uruha moan –ah..w-what Aoi?-  
Aoi stretched his ass, pushing his middle finger inside, smirking widely, while Uruha stretched again, pushing his ass straight up. –h-hurry…- the honey blonde was becoming impatient now, but Aoi's teasing made him more hard then usual. His throbbing cock, arching, wanting release, while Aoi only teased him. After several more thrusts, the dark haired finally pulled his finger out, and positioned himself on his lover, grabbing his tights and pulling him toward his cock, pushing inside, moaning louder. –oh baby…..- Aoi groaned feeling the tight muscles clenching his cock, and making him moan –Aoi…oh fuck- Uruha started moving his hip backward wanting Aoi to start moving inside of him –m-move...damn… Aoi- the dark haired only slapped his ass hard, leaving a red mark across his butt cheek, smirking at the 'masterpiece' –how impatient… my little slut-  
Uruha only moaned at the feeling, the mix of pain and pleasure was driving him insane, and when Aoi's hand finally reached his throbbing cock, he squealed feeling his strong fingers grip the base of his length and tug harder –oh…Aoi please, I want to….- his hand wondered under his legs and reached Aoi's hand, just to be slapped away by Aoi's other hand –no. don't touch yourself, not yet- he said, still gripping his cock, and trusting in an out of his lover. The honey blonde squealed once again, noticing Aoi's hand was preventing him from releasing to soon.  
-m-move your hand… Aoi I beg you…- he blushed, feeling the pressure in his length reaching it's peak while Aoi only slammed hard inside of him, hitting his sweet spot with every trust.  
-baby…oh…fuck Uruha- Aoi grabbed his lovers tight, digging his nails, leaving red marks all over them. –Aoi...oh Aoi... please- he begged again, shutting his eyes and covering his face into the pillow, hiding his moans from the other –ah…no, don't, I want to hear you moan Uruha…- he said pulling the other away from the pillow, grabbing his hair, tugging it, making Uruha's back stretch straight. –ah…Aoi, my hair….- he said turning to face the other, only no notice the satisfied grin on Aoi's face –now, now Uruha, be nice- he tangled his fingers in the honey blond lock and tugging again, making Uruha groan –ah…-  
His hand reached the headboard of the bed, rocking the bed and making it squeak with every trust. –ah, I am so close… Aoi please-  
The other only gripped harder on his cock, making Uruha whine –n-no stop… please- he lost balance in his hand and fell on the mattress making Aoi stop –ah…. Baby, what is it?- he removed his hand from Uruha's cock and smiled –want to cum baby?- he asked, smirking again, Uruha nodding –y-yes… Aoi I do- Aoi smirked and flipped the other around, grabbing his legs and pulling them up on his shoulders. With no hesitation, Aoi pushed back in making Uruha throw his head back and hit the pillow below. –ah…yes Aoi…- the dark haired stroked the others cock, moving his hand along the whole length making Uruha moan louder. –Aoi… yes, s-so close… Aoi-  
He gripped the sheets of the bed, tugging them and biting his lips, covering the moans. Aoi trusted in faster, finding again the sweet spot, hitting it with every trust –I am close too… oh Ruha' I…- he blushed, arching his back, and pushing all the way in, making Uruha squeak. –damn…damn yeah, Aoi…- few more thrust and Uruha came all over his chest, and Aoi's hand…the dark hair lover, smirking back at him. Uruha didn't have the time to recover from the intense orgasm because Aoi was still slamming rock, hard inside of him –ah..Aoi..Aoi…- he grabbed the other hand, his nails scratching his skin, leaving mark, along Aoi's hands. –I… I .. Uruha-  
Aoi came minutes later, shutting his eyes while his hot seed filled the other deep inside. –Aoi…- Uruha chuckled removing his hands from the other and wiping the cum from his chest and licking it in front of his lovers eyes. He licked his sticky fingers, sucking at the middle finger, while Aoi removed himself from his lover –mmmh...Uruha don't provoke me… I can still use the vibrator on you- after that, Uruha only nodded –you love to… punish me, don't you?-  
He rose up, grabbing the others neck, smirking, while burring his nose in the others neck. –I really do love to make you moan like that- he pinched his cheek, Uruha groaning.  
-can't wait for my next punishment- he smirked and laid back down , Aoi soon following. –what about round two? Don't tell me you are sleepy!-  
Uruha blushed and moved his head –of course not. Let me recover one minute and we can go for the second round-  
Aoi patted the other head and smirked, kissing his forehead, pushing the other down on the mattress. Uruha will have time to recover, later on.


	2. Puppet x Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.... an old request for Mitilla >3 (both chapters)   
> finished fictions!!!!!!!1  
> ho ho hoooooo~  
> enjoy!

Malicious Games

Part 2

Puppet x Master

 

He didn't know how he fell for this. How he ended up accepting this kind of twisted relationship and become so obsessed with his, masochistic, lover.  
He loved the honey blonde and wanted to praise him every day, he was the most beautiful creature he ever saw, but the honey blonde had other types of loving.  
Aoi loved romance, soft kisses and tender moments with his lover he could share and enjoy every minute, but Uruha had other plans.  
-Aoi~ h-hurry…!- the honey blonde moaned looking back at his lover, making sure Aoi was fully naked before coming to bed with him.  
The dark haired removed his shirt and threw it on the floor stepping next to the bed, where Uruha was already laying fully naked. –where is the rush? We have all night- he looked back at his lovers eyes and noticed so much impatience and lust, he already knew what that meant, while he leaned lower caressing his cheek and lips –I want it now Aoi... give it to me- he groaned and rose up from his position only to sit in the others lap and wriggle his ass making their manhood's touch in a blissful friction. –oh…Ruha'…. I- the other blushed feeling his lover's nails digging into his back leaving red marks all over his neck and shoulders –come on baby… hurry and take those nasty pant's off- he licked his lips, while Aoi rolled his eyes and smirked. Uruha was usually horny and he loved the fact that his lover was so eager to have his cock inside of him, but sometimes Aoi would feel used, just for the sake of his lovers will.  
Most of those perverted and twisted games were consumed during Uruha's drunkenness, not that Aoi bothered with that, and he loved Uruha and his twisted ideas of various positions and new toy's, but there was something missing to the whole idea of ravishing sex with the honey blonde.  
It was the pure please of consuming love with the one you love the most. Aoi came to the conclusion that Uruha needed some motivation to make the moves on the dark hair guitarist, alcohol was one of them. He needed something to motivate his body to the limit of doing the most insane things ever and Aoi was the 'test' animal that was more then willing to oblige.  
He never did see the honey blonde willing into sex, with no alcohol in his body and that was the most disappointing thing Aoi had ever felt. He loved his silky honey blonde to the most extreme measures, but Uruha needs showed that maybe the blonde wasn't so much into returning the feelings back to him.  
-Uruha…- he whispered back, looking into his lovers eyes and blushed, feeling the others gaze upon him –have you been drinking again?- he asked burying his nose into the others chest, savoring the, unsure, scent of alcohol, drank by the other –a little yeah… what is it? Don't you like me when I am drunk?- he asked again, grinning while patting the others head, grabbing his chin and raising it up roughly. –hurry up Aoi… I am so needy right now…- after that, Aoi got the message. He quickly rolled over, positioning Uruha underneath him, while the honey blonde wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned louder when he felt the pillow come in contact with his head –ah… rough… Aoi be nasty tonight!!!- Aoi rose up in a sitting position, with Uruha still tangled on his waist, breathing hard –rough Uruha? You want me to be rough?- he panted out, looking back at the honey blonde, shaking his head and nodding eagerly, wanting contact more then anything. –fine then- he licked his middle finger in front of the other, making Uruha stare back at him, licking eagerly and sucking on the digit like it was a piece of candy –nnnh… Aoi.. I want to be that finger so much!- he said, no shame in that sentence, making the dark haired lover chuckle. He sucked on another finger, earning another moan from the other, and after leaving a wet trace of saliva on the two digits, he circled the perfect tight hole, that made Uruha squirm every time. He pushed in both of them at the same time, making the honey blonde jump in anticipation –Ah..-y-yes…. More…- he said throwing his head back and shutting his eyes tight wanting Aoi to push further in –oh y-y-yes…Aoi yes….right- the dark haired started moving his fingers, while the other hand moved to his lovers cock stocking it, making Uruha even more hard. Uruha bit his lower lip, enjoying all the attention he was getting from his lover, not actually noticing Aoi's slowly movements. –nee…Aoi, circle… I want.. aah- Aoi only nodded circling the digits inside his lover –what other fantasy do you have baby? What would you love to have inside your tight little ass?- he wasn't sounding credible, like he usually did, and Uruha noticed –Aoi…what… is it?- he asked opening his eyes only to stare at a sulked Aoi staring back at him –why are you so…. Unmotivated?- he rose up, making Aoi stop his ministrations –n-nothing baby… I just- he started but got cut off by the sense of guilt towards Uruha –I don't get it… don't you want to torture me today?- he dark haired shacked his head and nodded quietly –of course I would… but at least one Uruha… I want to fuck you when you are sober- he said pushing Uruha back down on the mattress –eh….what?- he asked, blushing slightly, while Aoi licked his chest and pinched his nipple with his teeth –A-Aaa..h… Aoi…- the honey blonde grabbed the others black locks, of hair, and gripped harshly making Aoi stop –why…?- Uruha stared at him confused, not wanting to continue, until the other didn't answer correctly. –why?- Aoi was confused –Aoi… I feel… so full of myself when I drink…. I feel like I have so full control over the situation…. Even if I end up being a slut, or just an uke… I still feel dominant….- he blushed turning away not wanting Aoi to look at him in the eyes –Uruha… you want to dominate me?- he blinked feeling slightly uncomfortable –I…. I want to feel your cock… I really love the feeling Aoi, I just need to have total control over you…it makes me feel so… good- Aoi chuckled –there are many way's of dominating me Uruha… with no alcohol… - after that Aoi stood up from the bed and went to the wardrobe only to pull out a brown box and came to the bed, making Uruha shudder in anticipation –want to dominate me? Then here… you can play all you want- after that Aoi sat on the bed waiting for Uruha to move. The honey blonde nodded and took the box near the bed, digging into it revealing many toy's they totally forgot about –this… Aoi are you…- he looked over at his lovers calm gaze and smiled back –sit on the bed- he said standing up and pulling, out of the box, a blindfold chuckling, while Aoi rolled on the bed and seated in the middle of the bed waiting for Uruha's torture. The other came closer to the dark hair and blindfolded his eyes –no watching… you will be able to see me only when I say so…- Aoi slowly nodded and gulped hard, he didn't like the idea of being deprived of the sense of sight, but for Uruha, it was all worthy  
After the blindfold Aoi could feel something rough against his hands, probably something leather, maybe a wrist, it was long and it slid down his wrists bonding him on the bed, hands tied down behind his back. –no touching…- another order, this was getting more harder then predicted, as Aoi wasn't able to touch nor see his lover at any cost. And with one last selfish request from Uruha, he finally realized something was pushed roughly into his mouth, making him gag slightly –no moaning- it was a little metal ring, tied up around his head, that made it quite impossible to talk.  
The full darkness made Aoi realize what a fool he was, he couldn't participate at this ministration weather he wanted to or now. Finally he realized Uruha was crawling next to him, feeling the bed sunk under the weight of the other, until he realized Uruha was on his lap breathing against his neck –Aoi… you look so hot… I want… I .. want to take a picture of you- he other panicked and started to wriggle away, but when he hear a certain 'click' he knew it was to late for panic -you…look so delicious like this… Oh Aoi I want to tie your cock now…- cold sweat started slipping down his spine while Uruha managed to tie his cock, with a little rope he then held around his palm, creating frictions that made Aoi go insane –no cumming… until I say so- the tight rope made contact with the base of his cock, making it twitch in pain, making Aoi shiver. He knew Uruha was licking… something, when he felt the slick sounds of the moisted tongue somewhere around him, but he was unsure what it was. Was he licking his fingers, or another sex toy? He couldn't figure it out. When he heard Uruha whine and whimper the idea came back to him, was Uruha finger fucking himself? –Ah…Aoi…- he moaned his lovers name, making Aoi desperate, and he knew that, Aoi was twitching like a branch every time his name slipped past his lips. When he toyed enough with his digits he removed them and positioned himself on top of his lover, slipping in, all the way to the base, groaning louder –Ah… fuck Aoi!- he screamed throwing his head back and arching his back, making Aoi do the same. The tight muscles around his cock, made Aoi go insane to the limit. He started wriggling his hands, wanting to break free from the leather that was keeping him tied down, but Uruha only chuckled bouncing up and down on his lovers cock, grinning at the desperation Aoi was showing –y-you are so weak Aoi… look at you- he smirked slapping the other on the cheek, making Aoi gag against the restrain on his mouth. The launched his body forward touching the others chest with his forehead, Uruha grabbing his hair and pulling roughly on it, making the other whine again –Ah…ah..y-you feel… so good, God, you should see yourself… s-such a moaning mess- the smiled again, pushing his middle finger inside the ring that was tied up around the others mouth making the other choke. –your mouth… must be delicious… mmh- he pulled the finger away licking it eagerly, still rocking hard against the other, making Aoi even more desperate for release –you want to see me Aoi?-  
Uruha teased, noticing Aoi's fast head shaking, making him laugh hard –ok..- he stopped only to untie the knot around his lovers head, only to reassume the actions from before.  
After the blindfold was off, Aoi tried real fast to adjust back to the sense of sight, noticing black dots, from the total darkness he was forced into, and by the time his sight totally came back to him, he realized how horny this name him. Uruha was moaning on top of him rocking his hips hard and throwing his head back every time he reached the base of his cock. The other was still fighting the urge to untie himself and throw Uruha on the bed just for his persona pleasure –Aoi.. one thing at the time- he teased, slowing down him movements and resting his forehead on the others shoulder –now then…- he pulled out making Aoi whimper, but before he could whine any longer, Uruha positioned himself between the others legs and sucked on the base of his cock, fondling his balls making Aoi arch his back. He bit the sensitive skin below the cock leaving a red mark along his cock, Aoi still arching his back to his lover, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. After a few bites, he finally licked the whole length and came to the tip, blowing a kiss and pinching the tip with his finger, making Aoi go strictly insane.  
He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, his vision becoming blurry and his ego crushing down. His lover was way to good at his. After the little ministration Uruha finally bobbed his head up, swallowing his cock, and tugging at the rope tied up around his cock, making Aoi flinch. Looking back at his lover, he groaned in frustration, noticing his cock, disappear into his lovers mouth with every time the honey blonde swallowed hard, the pink tongue coming into contact with the tip every time. Uruha gripped his cock, feeling his own orgasm soon to come and jerked off, wanting to release soon, the intense pulsing made him go insane. Aoi started to jerk his hips making Uruha gag and grab his hips roughly before holding him back down –no, I am in command Aoi… no hip thrusting.. not that I don't like the idea of you fucking my mouth, with this… delicious… dick…- he licked his own lips just thinking of the other rocking his hips hard against his mouth, making his saliva drip all over his chin, until he cum's inside his mouth. Uruha finally untied the bonds around the others cock, wanting to feel his hot semen deep down his throat, know Aoi was soon to cum. Aoi moaned in relief as the rope was slowly slipping down his own cock, and shut his eyes, feeling his cock twitch in excitement, Uruha still underneath him, cock in mouth, and eager to taste him.  
Uruha rose un just in time to dodge Aoi's intense orgasm, making him groan in frustration, only to notice the honey blonde was stroking his cock, frantically in front of him, moaning loud and releasing all over his chest. After the quick pant Uruha untied Aoi's hands and mouth at once –Aoi… I love to dominate you…but now, please, rush ravish me…- after that Aoi's cock twitched again, wanting the honey blonde to scream so loud, his lungs would hurt for day's. and with no further delay Aoi pushed the other down on his cock, his mouth coming into contact again with the base of his cock, groaning at how eager the dark haired love became all of sudden.   
He rose un on his knees and started rocking his hips faster making Uruha lay down on his elbows, making him grip his legs just to keep him steady.  
-Ah….Uruha y-you slut… look at how desperate you made me…-! He knew, if Uruha's mouth wasn't to occupied with his cock, that the other would only grin back at him and nod proudly, feeling satisfied with that.  
After several more thrusts Aoi finally came inside his mouth keeping his head steady and Uruha's mouth fully stretched to deep throat him when his seed spreaded deep down his throat. –Ah…..aah- he blushed releasing his head and sitting back on the bed, observing Uruha's movement, the other only sitting back, while wiping away the cum, that slipped along his chin.  
-Aoi…-t-that was… amazing… and I was so sober ….- he blushed feeling his cheek's burn with such a statement, looking at Aoi chuckle –I am so happy to know that….- he grinned and licked his lips looking at Uruha's sweaty feature and nudging him, with his fingers, to come closer. The other only nodded and laid back on his lovers chest closing his eyes –we could play more like this… you know- he smirked feeling Aoi's heart pound louder –I would love to… Uruha- he kissed his forehead and looked down at him, smiling –round two?- the smirk got even wider when he realized Uruha was nodding again –of course… just a minute… aaah… my throat..- he laughed and grabbed hic neck still dazed by the orgasm from before –y-you… are a devil… you are your fetishes…- Aoi laughed and dropped his head on the pillow, Uruha soon following –I know…and you love me for that- after that Aoi only agreed in silence, while pushing Uruha underneath him –you had time to relax, now… spread your legs for me…- Uruha grinned and nodded, wrapping his legs around his waist and waiting for the second round to begin.


End file.
